


Chaldea Boys' Course

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2019 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A 'Massage Parlor' has opened up within Chaldea, and Gudao gets introduced to one of the special courses...
Relationships: Oda Nobukatsu/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: December Batch 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605952
Kudos: 9





	Chaldea Boys' Course

**Author's Note:**

> For Carlo.

During the downtime between incidents that plague the timestream, the Servants of Chaldea have practically nothing to do. Sure, some of them assist the staff in various affairs that end up helping their clean-up efforts, but that only accounts for some of the smarter heads amongst the historical and mythological bunch.  
  
As a result, some of the more... pleasure-inclined individuals came together to brew up a plot. A heinous little idea that would spread across the complex like a virus, consuming most of the staff and the Servants themselves, all for the sake of keeping them entertained during the hours where nothing had to be done.  
  
"Massage Parlor..." Their Master, the black-haired Fujimaru Ritsuka who was otherwise known as Gudao, muttered to himself as he read the sign that had been haphazardly plastered across a set of double doors. "What exactly are they up to..?" He asked aloud as he scratched his chin, only to open the doors ever slightly to take a peek inside...  
  
Only to immediately back away after he saw the absolute depravity unfolding inside. Men and women locked in coitus, naked or otherwise. It was... Well, it wasn't just massages at all, it was outright prostitution! To make matters worse, he felt his cock throbbing within his pants after catching a mere glimpse of it. This... This was going to be a problem if he didn't do something about it.  
  
Gudao took a deep breath as he walked straight into the 'Parlor', trying his best to focus his gaze forward to try and see if he could find a receptionist or any kind of guide. Despite the overwhelming sexual acts around him, and the various staff of Chaldea partaking in the most carnal of vices. They didn't even care that anybody else was there, they were just happy to play around with the heroes that had saved the timeline...  
  
"Master?" A soft voice spoke up, bringing the black-haired young man's gaze towards the source. In front of him stood a boy with most of his face obscured by his hair. The Assassin-class Servant, Kotaro Fuma. Dressed in literally nothing but a set of strings that did nothing to cover him up. "Why..." He paused, his words getting caught in his throat as he blushed. "Why are you here..? Are... Are you a customer?"  
  
The youthful Master blinked a few times as he couldn't believe the usually confident Shinobi acting like this. Not to mention showing his body off like it was nothing special. The way the strings rubbed into his lithe frame, grinding against his shaft and his balls making him instantly erect, especially as the Master's gaze drifted down to look towards it. "I..." The human was a little short of words since he was still quite shocked by the existence of this place.  
  
Kotaro hid a smile as he grabbed ahold of his Master's hand. If he looked closely, he might even spot a tiny heart beaming from one of the Assassin's eyes. "I'll... I'll take care of you, Master. I know exactly what a customer like you might need." His tone suddenly turned supportive and assertive at the same time, as he practically dragged the fully-clothed boy through the debauchery around the two of them.  
  
As he was being dragged along, Gudao took a moment to look around and get a closer view of the sexual acts unfolding before his eyes. A futile effort, considering how quickly he was being pulled along, and how effortlessly everyone partook in their earthly pleasures. He couldn't recognize most of the girls that were being made into toys by the male employees, and likewise, he couldn't identify the men that were being used as relief by the female staff. It was just such a blur, making his cock throb even harder within its confines.   
  
"Here we are, Master..." The redheaded Assassin spoke up once more as he stepped aside, revealing a single plush looking door with a different and formal sign on it. 'Shota Course' it read. Something that made the Master completely red in the face, as his Servant gleefully spoke up. "I'm sure a certified Pervert like you will enjoy your time with the boys you've raised. Come on. Step inside."  
  
Before the young Master had a chance to protest, he was rather roughly shoved into the secluded room, causing him to land on his ass as the door was being locked behind him so he wouldn't be able to escape. He scrambled to his feet and tried to slam his fists against the wooden door, only to hear a set of needy gasps from the other side.  
  
He slowly turned his head around to look at a pair of collared boys, one of them with a wide and eager grin on his face, the other with a shy and shivering expression. He could easily tell who they were thanks to their hairstyles and builds, especially the eager boy given his semi-muscular frame.  
  
One of the boys was the Rider-class Servant Alexander before he grew up and became the great conqueror. Instead, here he was, with nothing but a loincloth covering up his mighty asset. The other was the thin and slim Nobukatsu, who didn't even usually qualify for the status of a Servant. He had been hanging around the complex thanks to his older sister, and now he ended up in a situation much like the redheaded boy that had pushed the Master into this room...  
  
"Eehehe... Hey, Master." Alexander stepped closer, pushing his hand against the wall to trap the young black-haired boy. "You look positively scrumptious like this, I could just eat you up and make you mine..." He licked his lips, making the bulge in the front of the latter's pants grow that much more noticeable.  
  
Nobukatsu stayed silent as he slowly approached as well, his erection paling in comparison to both of the boys present. He just slid up against his Master's side, grinding that pathetic rod up against his thigh in an attempt to get some sort of pleasure. Whatever had happened to the two of them, they were both a far cry from the way they usually acted. Well, Alexander wasn't that different, but he was never that obviously brazen either. Even when he paraded his 'steeds' around...  
  
To say that Gudao was still in shock would be an understatement. Not that he was allowed to act as such for long, as he felt a hand rubbing up against his painfully erect crotch. A hand belonging not to the brazen redhead, but the shy puny-cocked boy who had been dragged into all of this, just like he had. He didn't let out a single word, but the need in his eyes was all too clear.  
  
"Look what you did, Master. You made 'Katsu all horny. Aren't you going to try and satisfy him, or are we going to have to do everything for you?" The strong Rider chimed as he grabbed ahold of his Master's clothes, before tearing at them with all of his strength. He threw them off his tender frame with a single motion, stripping him completely and leaving him just as naked as his peers, if not more so.  
  
Once his clothes fell into a pile of tatters, his length was revealed to the world. It was... actually a monster, far surpassing the Japanese's pin-sized cock in length. In fact, it could be considered a third leg with how thick and how far down it reached. It even got the Greek boy salivating, his drool dripping onto the floor as he started rubbing his hand along that massive thing while kneeling to be at an eye-level with it.  
  
"Gods, no wonder 'Katsu got all excited. I can't imagine how good this might feel, drilling its way into my ass and pounding against my prostate. Heh, Waver'd probably get all embarrassed if he saw us." Alexander laughed, smirking as he stared up at his Master's eyes. "Then again, he's probably off having fun too. Why don't you give in and enjoy yourself, Master? I'm sure you'll have fun with 'Katsu's well-used holes. He's not the top-earning boy-whore for nothing!"  
  
Gudao blinked a little while Nobukatsu's cheeks grew redder, prompting the latter to turn around to expose his rear. A throbbing donut-shaped hole was resting between his fat cheeks, waiting for something to be stuffed into it. Given the residue around it, he had been using some sort of toy just moments before the Master arrived, and now he was looking for something else to fill that void.  
  
The Master felt his heart pounding at an intensity that he had never felt before. He closed his eyes, tried to concentrate and dispell the cloud of arousal that had begun to fill his mind... Before he gave in to his instincts instead, a trail of drool running down his chin as he sunk his fingertips into that fat boyish ass and smashed the tip of his monstrous cock straight into that wonderful hole that had practically been sculpted for males like him...  
  
His Japanese consort let out a scream that was decidedly feminine, quite unfitting for a boy like him. But to the Master and the Rider who had been by his side, training him to make him act this way, it was like music to their ears. Especially Alexander, who couldn't help himself as he lifted his loincloth to reveal his own painfully erect length.  
  
Compared to his Master, the Greek boy wasn't nearly as big. He was still very well endowed, that much was certain given the fact his member usually reached all the way down to his knee, but his Master was in a class of his own. Not that it mattered at the moment as the redheaded boy was content to just play with his thing as vigorously as possible, even sticking a single finger into his urethra to try and raise his arousal in any way. He wanted to get closer to cumming, so he could help degrade his unlikely friend.  
  
Gudao bit into his lower lip as he thrust forward, the sweat running down his cheeks and his back as the humidity from the room started to overwhelm him. He could even catch a whiff of the aged seed that had been sprayed around within this private little 'closet', no doubt from his consort's training. "This... This is..." He muttered in between his moans, feeling the wonderful hole squeezing down on his rod as nothing had ever done before. "Perfect..."  
  
Nobukatsu refused to say a thing, letting his myriad of cries speak for him as he continued to buck forward in response to the rough pounding that his ass was getting. He could barely see straight as his mind and his sight was being fogged up by pleasure. In fact, he couldn't even stay standing, with his partner having to hold him as his pitiful pecker let out a squirt of cum that immediately soaked into the carpeted floor below. An act he had gone through so many times before...  
  
Thankfully, he wasn't the only one who hit his limit. The Master cried out in delight as he felt the walls of the consort's ass tightening around his rod, milking it for all its worth. It took little more than a few seconds before his excessive and gooey load was being fired off straight into that hungry hole, decorating the inside with that sticky white substance that would've normally impregnated a woman considering how virile it was. Instead, it merely caused the boy's stomach to slowly expand outward from how much had been pumped into him in such a short amount of time.  
  
Alexander bit into his lip as he watched the Japanese boy's midsection sink towards the floor, prompting him to release the finger that he had pushed into his urethra, causing another stream of cum to fire out from it as it slowly decorated both Master and consort in a sticky layer, making them both look used to this kind of act. They looked like any other pair in the 'Parlor', to the point where it almost looked like they had been at this for hours...  
  
"Haaah... Well, Master? Want any more? I'm sure you can go a round with me too..." The redheaded boy slowly turned around, planting his hands against the wall to reveal his own much tighter hole. "I'm not as used as 'Katsu, so you'll have your work cut out for you..." He chuckled, as the 'lips' between his cheeks throbbed with their own kind of need.  
  
Gudao let out a tired gasp as he let the consort down, slowly pulling his cock out of that hole, revealing how thoroughly coated in its own juices it was. A real Alpha cock, the kind that would be a great commodity for the 'Parlor', should he stay there for too long. Not that he knew, he only understood that Nobukatsu needed to recover and that there was another fresh hole nearby, ready to be used...  
  
Thus, he launched himself straight back into coitus, smashing his way into Alexander as he neglected his dignity. He just wanted more pleasure, and the boys were going to keep providing it until he couldn't take any more...  
  
One thing was certain. Dear Gudao was yet another one of the 'Massage Parlor's satisfied customers...


End file.
